AyUdA InEsPeRaDa
by emina-kurae-kagamine
Summary: naruto y sasuke en la preparatoria...una misteriosa chica aparece diciendo ser la hija de ambos, con el objetivo de salvar su relacion a futuro..¿lograra salvar el amor de naruto y sasuke?...mal summary lean y comenten!...ooc


Em hola! Aquí traigo mi nuevo trabajo…este lo publique tambien en mundo yaoi…es de la adorable y kawaii!...pareja sasunaru…todos amamos a esos chicos!...baba*-*

Bueno salgo yo! ^^…espero k alguno de ustedes kiera salir en mi fic^^…por k la verdad k nececito mas personajes…aki los k necesito….*mi novio, un malvado/a, un pervertido/a, una pareja de hombres y tres companeros/as de clase* alli vean cual gustan elegir ^^ .e ponen algo con su nombre, edad,curso,y descripción fisica…bueno sin mas aki les dejo mi fic…

**Disclaimer{ **esta maravillosa serie es de masashi kishimoto-sama, no mia, (silo fuera mataria a sakura e ino XD) solo es producto de mi imaginación para entretener a los ociosos como yo que no tienen que hacer

**Ayuda inesperada**

emina pov`s

venia caminando tranquilamente-**mmm asi que esta es la akatsuki-**era una academia muy prestigiada, solo los mejore ivan alli

entre...habia llegado tarde, no habia ni un alma en los pasillosy no sentia ni un pensamiento, derrepente escuche unas voces...mas bien gritos, me dirigi hacia donde se hacian mas fuertes...vi a dos chicos un azabache y a un rubio discutiendo...me sente en una banca a verlos, me cruze de manos y piernas y cerre mis ojos

**dejame teme!-**gritaba el rubio -_date cuenta que te amo_

**callate dobe, esto no pasaria si me hicieras caso!**-le dijo un poco mas calmado- te amo dobe, onegai...entiendelo

**le dire a kakashi-sensei que me cambie de pareja-**y se fue dejando al azabache petrificado

el rubio se dirigia a donde yo estaba, se amaban pero no lo sabian...tenia que ayudarlos

**tu eres naruto uzumaki?-**pregunte mirandolo con mis ojos rojos

**s-si...por que?**-pregunto sonrojaado

**te ayudare a que sasuke uchiha sea tuyo-**dijo mirando como se sonrojaba

**queee?**_ como lo sabe?-_abrio sus orbes azules a mas no poder

**ven conmigo-**lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la azotea, ya en la zotea le empeze a explicar-**mi nombre es emina uchiha uzumaki...vengo desde el futuro...a evitar que tu y mi padre sasuke uchiha se separen...**

**normal…**

**quee?...**_**me esta tomando el pelo?-**_penso el rubio, con un leve rubor...

**no te estoy jugando una broma...te contare toda la historia...tu eres un chico muy especial...tienes el sindrome de doncel...puedes quedar embarazado...en el año 2016 te lo detectaron...yo vengo desde el año 2034...en donde tu y mi padre se separaron...por culpa de una estupida plasta rosa (sakura XD)...quien emborracho a sasuke y se acosto con el...ella quedo embarazada y sasuke se tubo que hacer responsable...sakura se lo llevo hasta europa para alejarlo de ti y de mi...y he venido a encargarme de eso, todo se evitara si tu y sasuke, no pelearan tanto, y si se casan...**

el rubio quedo petrificado ante esta confecion...el y sasuke...era como un sueño...sabia que lo era...pero tenia que hacerle caso a esa chica...su hija?...necesitaba comprobarlo-**y como se que no es una broma de mal gusto eh?**

**quieres ver...bueno...tengo dos rasgos comunes de ustedes...**-pesco la mano de naruto y se la llevo a la cara, se quito lo que parecia base, y alli estaban, tres rayas en cada lado de sus mejillas...y luego en sus ojos se formaron lo que parecian se comillas...ella tambien tenia el sindrome del sharingan...solo cuatro personas lo tenian el todo el mundo...quedo petrificado

**y bien?...alguna otra duda?...**-pregunto con una sonrisa made in uchiha...

**no...hasta tu sonrisa es igual a la de el...**-respondio un poco mas relajado

**escuchame...esto debe quedar en secreto...ok...nadie mas que tu y yo puede saber esto...**-respondio acercandose a el -**hay alguien detras de esa puerta...**- la chica chispeo los dedos y la puerta se abrio sola...-**quien eres?**

**yo soy shino aburame...y esta en mi territorio...chica del futuro...**-respondio arrogantemente

**me encargare de ti y tu memoria...-**de un momento a otro emina estaba frente a shino...puso dos de sus dedos en la frente del chico y este quedo desmayado

**que demonios...que fue eso?-**la chica no era comun algo tenia era muy misteriosa

**yo trabajo en la kyubi corp...soy una de las mejores acesinas, tengo extraños poderes por eso tu y sasuke me inscribieron en una escuela paranormal...ahora tengo 17 y me voy a casar ^^-** sonrio ampliamente y los visos de su pelo que anter eran rojos se tornaron rosas

**tu...cabello...-**la apunto temeroso

**si lo se...los visos cambian de color segun mi estado de animo...bueno vamonos o si no el chico raro despertara..**se paro en la baranda de la azotea..y salto

**oye...emina!-**miro abajo y vio que habia caido encima de sasuke...bajo las escaleras rapidamente y llego abajo, vio discutiendo a los chicos

**ten mas cuidado a la proxima!-**grito el uchiha a la chica

**ha...no debo tener cuidado con gente como tu teme...**-dijo limpiandose la falda

**no seas insolente, rara!**-grito un poco mas despacio

**ra...rara?...ba-bastardo mal nacido!**- sus visos se volvieron ahora azules de ira y se abalanzo sobre el a pegarle

**ah...que alguien me la quite de encima! naruto dobe haz algo...**-dijo sosteniendole las manos a emina

**emina! detente en este instante..!**-grtito con tono autoritario

**go...gomenasai pa...digo naru...**- se paro y miro a sasuke sacandole la lengua y sus visos se tornaron celestes

**oye controlala!...es una salvaje!-**dijo parandose y sacudiendose el polvo

**oh...no me hagas pegarte de nuevo!**-dijo mirandolo enojada, sasuke se paro y se puso al lado de emina con los brazos cruzados al igual que ella, eran una verdadera copia (tipo sasuke mujer)

**so...son iguales!**-dijo el rubio

**claro que no!**-respondieron los dos al unisono empezando con la mimica(asi como un espejo)-**oye!...retractate!...ha jamas me disculparia...va contra mi orgullo uchiha**-dijeron los dos, pero el azabache se sorprendio..

**que dijiste?-**pregunto sasuke mirandola con los ojos abiertos

**esto...nada solo te estaba copiando...jeje**-dio una risa nerviosa-**naru!...vamos va a llover-**lo tomo de la mano y salio corriendo, dejando a sasuke perplejo por el gran sol que habia

**ra...rara**-dijo una vez mas

**TE ESCUCHE!-**grito lo mas fuerte que podia...llegaron a la casa de naruto-**bien naru tu dormiras en el suelo y yo en tu cama!**

**no! el piso estya frio!...dormire contigo despues de todo eres mi hija! ¬/¬**-respondio mientras sacaba ramen de la alacena

**huelo a ramen!...dame dame! amo el ramen!-**al rubio se le hizo una gran gota en la cabeza...despues de todo era su hija

bueno hasta aki dejo el cap…

dejen reviews onegai ^^


End file.
